


On the Cliff

by Trees_is_the_bees_knees, Wolfba3103



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trees_is_the_bees_knees/pseuds/Trees_is_the_bees_knees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfba3103/pseuds/Wolfba3103
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	On the Cliff

Henry sat alone, on the cliff. Charles was gone. He had really no point anymore, to be very clear. He missed Charles with all his heart. Charles, his partner in crime, his best buddy. His fucking husband, goddamnit. And he was dead. He stared off into the sunset, the bleeding colors seeping quietly into his voided mind. They were pretty, but not as pretty as Charles.  
"Henry?" Ellie, who had been watching quietly finally spoke up. Henry took a moment or two before he finally turned to look over at Ellie. It was hard to tell with their stick-shaped black eyes, but there was sadness in there. Sadness shown on him, as he let out a little whine. "Missing him again?" Ellie spoke softly, approaching him to sit down next to him. He nodded, hanging his head back down. "I'm sorry, Henry." she gave him a hug, not letting go. They sat there for a few moments, which felt like five entire decades to Henry. "Henry, I do have some good news, however." she smiled slightly, and Henry turned to look over at her. "I've finally found out why Barry B Benson is a little prick. I've done it, Henry. I also have fifty reasons why the Bee Movie is so horrible. Aren't you happy?"  
Henry stared at her for a long moment, before taking a deep breath.  
and he jumped off the cliff into the water.


End file.
